This invention relates to ironing boards for use with an iron to iron clothes, and to containers for holding ironing board accessories or clothes. Ironing board assemblies have been used over the years for ironing clothes. Such ironing board assemblies have comprised an ironing board having leg stands, which position the board in a generally horizontal operating position relative to the floor board or floor. The leg stands are movably connected to themselves and movably mounted to the ironing board, so that the ironing board assembly can be repositioned to a collapsed position for movement to another location or for storage. The leg stands used with such ironing board assemblies have taken a variety of constructions, but typically have been comprised of tubular members. Such stands have included those comprising a pair of leg tubes, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,894, issued Sep. 13, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,432, issued Aug. 9, 1994, both with named inventor Danny Simpson. Prior art ironing board assemblies have also comprised leg stands having single tube leg stands, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,431, issued Mar. 14, 1961, with named inventor Tony Ribaudo; U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,839, issued Nov. 24, 1959, with named inventor Ernest V. A. Ashby; U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,561, issued Oct. 13, 1964, with named inventor D. J. Munson, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,512, issued Jun. 5, 1956, with named inventor Frederick W. Kulicke, Jr.
Various types of assemblies have been used in the prior art to lock the position of the ironing board relative to the leg stands, to hold the ironing board in a horizontal position, such as the locking assemblies in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,894 and 5,335,432.
Prior art ironing board assemblies have also included shelves movably mounted relative to leg stands, which can be located beneath the ironing board. These have included shelves pivotally mounted relative to one of the leg stands. In the prior art containers have also been used to hold laundry accessories such as starch or sprinkle bottles, as well as to hold sprinkled clothes for ironing. Such prior art containers have included collapsible containers.
However, there has been a need for an ironing table assembly wherein a collapsible container can rest on a support beneath the board to be used in normal operation to hold accessories or clothes, which container can be detachably mounted to the support to be used at a location spaced away from the ironing table, but can also remain mounted to the support as the support board and legs are folded for storage or relocation.